


My Abyss, Your Utopia

by Britishapparel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 11:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britishapparel/pseuds/Britishapparel
Summary: the story of how you don't see colour until you meet eyes with your soulmatethe soulmate au





	My Abyss, Your Utopia

_ **A/N: so this is my 2yeon soulmate au. I also have a minayeon/mohyo/satzu ceo au on my account (only on AFF), check that out if you're interested. anyway enjoy...** _

  
  


_Abyss: a difficult situation that brings trouble or destruction_

_Utopia: a perfect society in which everyone is happy_

Nayeon woke at exactly 8:15 AM on Tuesday morning, she shut the alarm clock,_ that was rested on her bookshelf_, off that played some obnoxious pop song. Nayeon swore she only chose it so she would have a reason to get out of bed, just so she didn't have to listen to the god awful tune that rang out through her apartment for any longer. She opened the curtains that kept darkness in her room overnight to be met with the morning light, she could tell it was a nice day- the sky was grey but there was no rain falling.

To Nayeon though, _everything_ was grey. She hoped one day she'd be able to see all the vivid colour her friends talked so fondly about; the bright yellows and the midnight blues. She was the only one in her immediate friend group that still couldn't see colour.

People only got to see colour when they met their soulmate, statistics showed that 74% of people had their met their soulmate, and could see colour, by the time they turned 28. Nayeon was 31 and still had yet to see a single colour. Of course there had been people who had walked into her life that she so desperately wished were the one to finally make her see colour.

The first time she met Mina she thought that maybe it might be her, it wasn't. The colours apparently appear _instantly_, yet Nayeon's world was still filled by grey. They were 16, and even then she was desperate to find her true soulmate, Mina lit a fire inside of Nayeon that she hadn't experienced before but then Mina went to university in America and came back talking about how she loved colour mint green and couldn't wait to show it to Nayeon. She introduced Dahyun to the group a few months later, now the two had been together for nine years, were married and were getting ready to adopt their third child together.

After Mina there was Jennie, Nayeon knew Jennie wasn't her soulmate and she knew she wasn't Jennie's either; she wouldn't be the one to help her see colour either. What Jennie did give Nayeon though was _comfort,_ they were a support for each other, a convenience for each other; they were together so they both had somebody. That lasted for two years until Jennie met Rosie, who, according to Jennie, had the most beautiful red hair.

Nayeon had still yet to see Rosie's hair in it's full colour. Even after she met Sowon, _she really wished Sowon would've helped her to see colour_ but yet again it was the same story. Sowon was different though, Nayeon thought she may be the perfect match for her and she wanted her to be her soulmate so much. She loved her, deeply, but the universe had different ideas. Which came in the shape of Eunha who came to Nayeon's bar after seeing a job advert. Nayeon was almost glad that Eunha entered Sowon's life, she didn't know how much longer she could face her knowing they weren't meant to be.

Nayeon's lifelong best friend, Jihyo, spoke of the colour yellow a lot after she met her soulmate, Sana, who was a florist. They met by chance when Jihyo needed some flowers for her mother's birthday, in fact, she hoped the florist shop owner had found their soulmate so they could assist her well but instead Sana could help her customers a lot better after Jihyo walked into her life that day. 

Nayeon wanted that, a chance encounter. She thought maybe she was trying too hard too hard to find her soulmate and that she should just wait for it to happen naturally. Then again, she wasn't getting any younger.

Her other friend, Momo, who was a university professor and maybe the most intelligent person Nayeon had met, only started to see colour last year. She met Tzuyu at a fundraiser for the English department of the university she works for; Tzuyu, who was there with her boyfriend, was wearing the most beautiful midnight green dress as Momo recalls. At first Momo was scared to fall, but then Tzuyu came over and complimented Momo's bright lipstick, telling her it was the first colour she had seen. Since that day, she's allowed herself to fall freely, knowing her soulmate would always be there to catch her.

Son Chaeyoung, the final piece to Nayeon’s friend group, was a statistical rarity. 

She had two soulmates. Nayeon would never openly admit it, but she was jealous of Chaeyoung. Being able to have the experience of having two people open your eyes to all the new and beautiful things in the world was certainly something to envy.

The first time she saw colour was when she met a barista called Yves. She thought they were the most vivid things she would ever see; that was until she met Yeri and finally saw every colour in full pigment. She now likes to describe Yves as her _warm-up_ soulmate and Yeri as her _true_ soulmate.

***

Nayeon tidied behind her bar as she waited for the post-work rush to begin, she greeted Eunha when she arrived. There was a good group of regulars that really helped keep the bar’s profits up. Luckily she was in a good location in the city. She was a nice distance away from the fire station, the hospital and the university. All three which provided her a healthy amount of customers, even on week nights.

Jihyo was the first of her friends to enter the bar that evening. "Vodka and coke, and make it a double." She spoke clearly as she took a seat and rested her elbows on the bar to support her head. Nayeon noted how tired the woman looked, Jihyo was a paediatrician at the hospital and was the best in her field in the city, which meant she was often getting pulled in a million different directions at once.

"Rough day?" Nayeon asked as she placed Jihyo's glass in front of her and filled it to the top with dark cola. Jihyo ruffled through her wallet and handed over some money, waving weakly at Nayeon, telling her to keep whatever change there would be.

"There was a massive fire downtown," Jihyo spoke and Nayeon grimaced, she remembered seeing it on the news, "so I was called into emergency room and it was _chaos_ to say the least." Jihyo finished and Nayeon nodded as she closed the cash register.

"Will Sana be joining you tonight?" Nayeon asked, not just because she wanted the extra business but so she could catch up with her friend as well.

"Yeah- she had a funeral _and_ a wedding today so she's running a little late, I offered to go and meet her but she told me to come here first." Jihyo spoke nonchalantly but stared at Nayeon when she saw the bar owner looking back at her, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Speaking of weddings-" Nayeon wasn’t allowed to finish her thought.

"I bought a ring, yesterday. I'm going to propose. Soon. Please don't make it obvious when she's here." Jihyo almost begged but Nayeon just laughed and pretended to zip her lips shut before heading over to serve another customer and ask Eunha, that they need another barrel of lager connecting. Nayeon smiled as she looked over at Jihyo, truly, she was truly happy for her longtime friend. She deserved this happiness and she hoped it never ended for her.

Things picked up a little while after Jihyo's arrival, that was when the firefighter's started to turn in. Nayeon presumed a lot of them had been at the fire at the mall earlier that day, Jihyo exchanged pleasantries with a couple of them as they ordered their usual drinks then sat at their usual table in one corner of the building.

For a lot of people in the city, Nayeon's bar was just part of their routine by now. Nayeon handed a drink to a male firefighter then smiled at Sana, who waved at her, she was followed by Mina and Dahyun. All three woman gave both Jihyo and Nayeon a warm hug upon their arrival. Nayeon guessed that Jinyoung, Mina and Dahyun's eldest was watching Umji, their youngest, this evening.

"Usual?" Nayeon asked to all three women, who had now taken their seats on the stools in front of the bar next to Jihyo, they all nodded and like so many times before, Nayeon turned to prepare their drinks. She saw Sana place a chaste kiss to Jihyo's lips as she sat. Nayeon raised her eyebrows at Jihyo, who rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before asking her girlfriend how her day had been. Nayeon soon handed the florist her usual glass of white wine that she had personally recommended, something crisp but not too sharp. Sana always gushed about it was the perfect glass of wine.

The five friends chatted for a while, Nayeon noted how Mina played with her wedding ring every time she laughed and how Dahyun's hand only moved from Mina's arm to drink and how it was always placed in the same position quickly again. She observed how Jihyo's smile doubled in size whenever Sana praised how good she was with the children on her ward and how she couldn't wait for the two of them to have their own one day. 

They would listen to Mina and Dahyun's tales of things Umji had done recently and share videos of her to their friends. Even though Nayeon didn't have what they had, she never felt alone when she was with her friends.

Momo arrived a little later with Tzuyu on her arm, there wasn't one day since they started dating that Nayeon had seen them enter somewhere any other way. They both ordered just a lemonade and waved away jeers when they spoke about how they had to work early the next morning. Tzuyu was a paralegal for one of the largest law firms in the city and tried to spend as many nights at Momo's apartment as she could, which was a long way away from her work. Mina once commented that they should get a place together, one that was a middle distance from Momo's university and Tzuyu's law firm. 

They didn't tell the others but that was why they were later this evening, they had been to have a second viewing at an apartment in a new complex. Something that would be practical for now, and the future.

At just past 9PM, Chaeyoung entered, followed closely by Yeri. Yeri owned an art school for disabled children and had an exhibition on tonight, that's why they were a little later than the others. Chaeyoung now worked as a social worker, so the two of them were constantly on the go. They loved their jobs though. Chaeyoung used to work for Nayeon, when she was still in University and working towards earning her degree. She was happy to see the younger woman finally find the field she was passionate about, doing something that clearly made her happy and to be with someone that clearly made her happy as well.

Nayeon was in the middle of a conversation with Yeri, the younger woman was showing her some of the art from the exhibition, when she saw someone she didn't recognise heading towards the toilets of the bar. "Hey!" The owner called out, trying to grab the woman's attention. She didn't turn. "Those are for customers only!" The woman turned this time.

Oh no...No this couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening...

Suddenly everything around Nayeon was thrown into vivid colour as she met eyes with the woman stood at the door to the bar's toilets.

"Okay then, I'll take a whiskey. Neat. With ice." She spoke calmly before entering the toilets and leaving Nayeon to prepare her drink. She was stunned, trying to keep her composure and stop her hands from shaking. She faced away from all her customers as she prepared the drink, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself. She looked over all the alcohols in front of her, and wow- whiskey was not the colour she had imagined it to be. 

Nayeon made sure she had the drink ready for when the woman returned. She sat on a stool not too far from Jihyo's and placed some money on the counter, too much, she wasn't going to ask for change. She could feel someone's eyes on her, she looked up to meet the eyes of the person who yelled out to her earlier, she put two and two together and worked out she was the owner. She noted how the woman had hair that was dyed light brown and lips that were coated in a light pink shade of lip stick. Jeongyeon didn't know a lot about colour, those were her best guesses based on what she had been told by the people around her.

Nayeon saw the money rested on the counter but couldn't bring herself to walk over and collect it, she was silently panicking. She never actually thought this day would come. The woman looked to be similar in age to her and was wearing a firefighters shirt, she was certainly attractive but Nayeon already didn't like her attitude. 

Or maybe she just didn't like that this was her perfect person. That she was right there, in front of her. That the moment Nayeon had been waiting for- for so long had finally happened.

When she looked over again, she saw Jihyo and Sana speaking to her, she must've been at the fire earlier in the day that Jihyo was talking about. She saw the mysterious woman shake her glass in her direction and Nayeon almost sent Eunha to deal with her but decided to face this head on.

"An excellent whiskey. I always think the darker the brown, the better the taste. Wouldn't you agree?" The woman asked and Jihyo tensed. Nayeon took the glass and scooped the money off the counter.

"I wouldn't know." Nayeon spoke, lied, as forcefully opened the cash register and put the money inside. Not even bothering to count it.

"I'm really sorry. I just presumed." The firefighter spoke and seemed genuine enough. Nayeon sighed as she placed a new whiskey in front of her and smiled to Jihyo, telling her it was okay.

"Jeongyeon was the first on the scene earlier, she's the new deputy captain in the area and I told her this bar was super welcoming...I told her she should come her and meet us for a drink." Jihyo spoke and Nayeon noted, Jeongyeon. Her name was Jeongyeon. Cute.

Nayeon was pretty quiet for the rest of the night, only pitching into conversations when prompted of directly asked. The bar started to empty at midnight, her friends all left in quick succession, all having to work the next day. Only the firefighter was left, Nayeon let Eunha go, telling her she would clean up tonight. She waited for the woman to re-emerge from the toilets before she started to clear away and lock up.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you." She spoke as she returned and quickly threw on her jacket and tucked her stool away. "Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon." She stuck out her hand. "I take it you're the owner?" Nayeon nodded as she quickly shook the taller woman's hand. She hated her soft and warm her hands were.

"Nayeon. Im Nayeon." Nayeon spoke sharply and Jeongyeon opened her mouth to reply but seemed to stop herself.

"Sorry, again. You must be exhausted." Jeongyeon spoke but didn't turn, or make any attempts, to leave.

"I'm not the one who's been running into burning buildings all days." Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon smiled, Nayeon how the woman opposite her looked even more attractive when she smiled and how her dark hair just framed her face perfectly. "And you were right...About the whiskey." Nayeon admitted and Jeongyeon pursed her lips and nodded again.

"I thought you didn't know?" She tried not to sound too happy as she fought back a yawn.

"I didn't know what brown looked like, I just searched it." Nayeon spoke as she pointed at her phone rested on the counter in front of her. Jeongyeon smiled once more. Nayeon hated how much she smiled.

"I only used to know what colours looked like because of how people described them. Your bar must be lucky for me." She opened, Nayeon still wasn't completely sure that Jeongyeon was her soulmate but with each moment that passed, the doubts became less. 

Although, not everybody got the perfect match.

"How so?" Nayeon prompted, simple enough.

"Tonight I finally got to see what the hype about colour was." Jeongyeon spoke, gesturing to the brightly coloured alcohol bottles placed behind Nayeon.

"Me too." Nayeon spoke, Jeongyeon offered her a small smile.

"Guess we both met our soulmates tonight huh? I won't steal yours if you don't steal mine?" Jeongyeon joked, tapped on the counter and then before Nayeon could even process she was gone.

Nayeon tried not to think about the firefighters words as she locked her bar up and made her way up to her apartment that was situated above the bar. "I really need to decorate in here." Was all she said before flopping onto her white? Cream? Ivory? Pink? Green? couch. Nayeon's lesson for tomorrow was to learn every single colour she could. 

Then it hit her....What if Jeongyeon was her soulmate but she wasn't Jeongyeon's? Was she a part of the 0.5% that that happened to? Nayeon fell asleep that night with thoughts of Jeongyeon the firefighter and her stupid attractive smile rushing around her mind.

*******

Jihyo was the first person Nayeon told about being able to see colour now. She didn't tell her that it was Jeongyeon who made her see colour, she just said that on Tuesday she met someone who brought her world into colour but doesn't remember who. Did Jihyo buy it? No. Did she let Nayeon go along with that story? Yes. It was easy for her to tell that there was a shift in her behaviour the previous night, as soon as Jeongyeon entered.

Still, Jihyo had an early finish and took her time to teach Nayeon all about different colours and even made some suggestions for the decorations for her apartment. Nayeon quickly decided blue was her favourite colour. 

"I invited Jeongyeon for drinks again tonight. Is that okay?" Jihyo asked and Nayeon tensed then smiled as she kneeled in front on her computer, trying to find the perfect shade of purple to decorate her bedroom with.

"Of course. The more people that come into my bar, the more money I make." Nayeon spoke, knowing that wasn't what Jihyo was asking.

"I need to go to the jeweller later. Make some engraving amendments on the ring. If I'm going to get there before rush hour then I'll need to leave soon." Jihyo spoke, already pulling the small box out of her pocket, knowing what Nayeon was going to ask next.

"Jihyo, it's perfect. I'm so happy for you." Nayeon hugged her friend tightly.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Jihyo spoke, Nayeon hit her, still hugging her though.

"I'll see you later...And please, I know Jeongyeon may not be your cup-of-tea but I'd really like to have her as a friend." Jihyo spoke and Nayeon threw her hands up in her defence.

"I'll behave, and who know, maybe she'll grow on me." Nayeon spoke and Jihyo nodded and smiled as she left, they both knew what Nayeon was saying, without her needing to say.

Jihyo knew Jeongyeon was Nayeon's soulmate. There was no hiding it from her now. After Jihyo left Nayeon headed down to the bar and tidied some more ready for her opening later.

There was a knock on the main door to the bar, Nayeon was surprised but still went and answered it anyway. She didn’t expect to see Jeongyeon, the firefighter from the previous night, stood waiting to be let in.

“I’m not open yet.” Nayeon spoke bluntly and Jeongyeon sighed, Nayeon rolled her eyes and let her in.

“I’m really sorry for being here but honestly I don’t really know anyone else in the city who isn’t working right now and I think you’ll be able to help me the most with this.” Jeongyeon spoke as Nayeon moved aside to let her in. She sighed and took a seat in one of the booths near the doors, Jeongyeon followed and sat opposite her.

“So what’s the problem?” Nayeon spoke, resting her hands in her lap.

“I barely slept last night, I was going over everything. Trying to ignore what was really happening. Doesn’t it scare you?” She asked and Nayeon was lost.

“Does what scare me?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon ran her hands over her face.

“Knowing that you met your soulmate? All my friends back home already found theirs and I was the last one, I really wanted it to happen but now it terrifies me.” Jeongyeon spoke, Nayeon pulled out her phone from her back pocket and slid it across to Jeongyeon.

“Put your number in, then we can talk whenever you need it or whenever I need it. I’m scared too, I don’t know what I’m meant to feel,” Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon put her number in then texted herself, “do you have any idea who your person is?” Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon and then shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” Jeongyeon knew, and so did Nayeon.

“Whilst you’re here though, I was going to reorganise my bar. Maybe you could help?” Nayeon proposed and Jeongyeon nodded.

And so the two worked on reorganising the bar, deciding which spirits looked best with each other and which of Nayeon’s large selection of glasses needed to be moved to the front to be shown on display. They didn’t realise how long they had been working until they heard Eunha enter the bar and smile at Jeongyeon then raise her eyebrows at Nayeon before heading through to the back and putting her things aside safely.

“I should go.” Jeongyeon spoke as she placed one glass on a high shelf, Nayeon tried not to look at her stomach when her shirt rose up as she stretched. 

“Or you could stay and have a drink?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon thought about it. “On the house, for the help.” Nayeon finished and grabbed a glass and poured some of the whiskey Jeongyeon had the previous night into it before brushing past her and opening her bar up fully.

Jihyo and Sana arrived first, like they always did, and took their seats. They were surprised to see Jeongyeon already there. They exchanged greetings and then continued to talk whilst Nayeon served other customers that came into the bar once again. Mina texted her and told her she and Dahyun wouldn’t be coming tonight, Nayeon understood, everything was different for them now they had their kids. 

Nayeon wanted to ask Jihyo if she got the amendments done that she wanted done on the ring and when Sana had to head to the restrooms she took the opportunity. “Did you get on okay at the jeweller?” She asked, Jeongyeon looked over at the two, Jihyo smiled and Nayeon seemed satisfied.

“I’m going to surprise her tomorrow and ask.” Jihyo spoke simply and then decided to change the subject. “Did you think anymore about who your soulmate could be?” Jihyo asked, shifting her eyes to Jeongyeon and then back to Nayeon. 

“A little but I still don’t know.” She spoke simply, also looking at Jeongyeon and then back at Jihyo. Tzuyu and Momo entered the bar like they always did but this time they were holding a file full of paper as well. Momo didn’t say anything but instead placed it on the bar and let Sana, who had now returned, take it and look through.

“You got a place?” She asked and Momo nodded and smiled.

“It’s perfect, it’s close enough to both of our works and all of you and here and it’s a new build. It’s going to be nice enough for now and the future if there’s going to maybe be some smaller feet running around.” Tzuyu spoke and smiled, Nayeon loved how they both looked genuinely happy. She loved how all her friends were really happy, she then looked at Jeongyeon who was already looking at her and smiled. She guessed she didn’t know much of what was going on but listened anyway. 

For the rest of the evening, Momo and Tzuyu got to know Jeongyeon better with Sana and Jihyo. Nayeon served customers and joked with her friends and Jeongyeon. They all left at the same time as they did the previous night, it was usually about 11PM, an hour before closing. Jeongyeon stayed though. Nayeon let Eunha go early again and shut the doors behind her. 

“Thank you again, for earlier.” Jeongyeon spoke as she went behind the bar and placed it in the glass washer. 

“It’s fine, you helped me too,” Nayeon smiled as she started to count some cash, “I’m sorry if I came across as cold last night. I was just in shock.” Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Don’t even worry about it.” Jeongyeon spoke and then for some reason pulled Nayeon into a hug, Nayeon didn’t expect it but let it happen. She wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist and held her close.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Nayeon asked as they pulled back. Jeongyeon nodded.

“Yeah, I guess. I have to work until like 8 but I guess I could stop by after.” Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon shook her head.

“No. Rest. Go home and rest.” Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon smiled.

“It’s only a four hour shift.” Jeongyeon returned and Nayeon smiled again, then felt a blush creep onto her cheeks when she caught Jeongyeon looking at her again.

“I really hope you find who you are looking for Nayeon. You’re really beautiful.” Jeongyeon spoke and then turned to leave, just as she got to the door, Nayeon pulled her back by the wrist and they were close, so close, that all she would have to do is lean forward just an inch but she couldn’t.

“We should get dinner, on me. Whenever you have an evening free. I’ll get Eunha to run the bar on her own. How about Sunday?” Nayeon rambled and Jeongyeon nodded and smiled.

“Sunday.” Jeongyeon spoke then leaned and kissed Nayeon’s cheek ever so softly, like a feather. Then she left and Nayeon couldn’t seem to move her hand from where Jeongyeon’s lip had just been.

She did though, eventually. Then she grabbed her phone and had to text Jihyo: _Jihyo, I know you know. I’m scared. About all of this. What do you think about Jeongyeon?_

Jihyo responded quickly: it’s not what I think that’s important. If you want to follow what the universe it telling you, go for it. But only do it if you’re ready.

***

Jihyo awoke still thinking about what Nayeon had told her last night, she wanted her best friend to be happy, so badly, but she wanted her to be ready. She knows from first hand experience that meeting your soulmate is the most scarily beautiful thing that can happen but you have to give yourself time to be ready to fully commit to what is happening.

“You alright? I can hear you thinking.” Sana had been awake for a while now but she only just turned to face her girlfriend, she then saw how screwed up Jihyo’s face was.

“I’m just worrying about Nayeon.” Jihyo sighed and ran her fingers through Sana’s hair as she spoke. “I just want her to be happy.” She finished and got to get out of bed, she needed to get ready to head to work. Sana pulled her back down and connected their lips.

“Does this have anything to do with Jeongyeon? Nayeon was asking strange around her last night, and the Tuesday actually.” Sana thought aloud, Jihyo sat back down on the bed, near to her lover and kissed her once more.

“Nayeon saw colour on Tuesday. When she saw Jeongyeon.” Jihyo spoke simply and Sana’s jaw dropped a little.

“Wow. I don’t know what to say. What is she thinking?” Sana asked and Jihyo smiled at her.

“At this point, I think she’s still trying to figure everything out herself but I know she must be scared as well.” Jihyo spoke, taking Sana’s hand in hers.

“Were you scared?” She started, looking up and Jihyo. “When we met?” She smiled when Jihyo blushed a little.

“A little, I mean I never expected someone like you to be my soulmate. Maybe a little intimidated as well.” Jihyo kissed her girlfriend once more and then stood from their bed. “I do really need to get ready for work now though.” She headed towards her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day.

“Do you know what time you’ll be done tonight?” Sana asked, she sat up in bed and put her glasses on, hoping to help her eyes adjust to the daylight.

“Hopefully no later than six. I can come and pick you up on my way home if you want?” Jihyo suggested and Sana nodded. Jihyo finished getting dressed and saw Sana nod so headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“I love you.” Sana spoke as Jihyo kissed her on her way out of their apartment. Jihyo placed her hand over the small box in her coat pocket as she left.

Sana pulled her phone from the nightstand next to her and opened up her group chat with Momo and Mina: i’m going to do it tonight. I’m going to ask Jihyo to marry me.

***

Jihyo had a slow day by her usual standards, luckily there had been no emergencies and all her consultations and the three surgeries she had to do had gone smoothly. She walked out of the hospital and to her car with Yerin, her second in command in the Paediatrician department.

“Have a nice evening.” Yerin spoke as she unlocked her car and climbed in. “And good luck.” She spoke as she rolled her window down and drove past her fellow doctor.

Jihyo sat in her car for a few minutes before heading into the rush hour traffic and making her way to Sana’s florist store. She eventually got there at 6:26PM and her nerves were all over the place.

“Babe?”Jihyo called out when she entered the store and smiled when she was hit by the floral scent. She noticed how the main lights above were off and the store was only lit by a chain of small lights that trailed around the displays that Sana had created. “Baby?” Jihyo called again the silenced when she saw Sana come out from the back in beautiful red dress and a absolutely looking like the love of Jihyo’s life.

“Hi,” Sana spoke and took one of Jihyo’s hands in hers. “I had a big speech ready for this. Knew what I wanted to say, but now you’re here my mind is blank. You make me forget what’s going on, just let me be in the moment.” She continued and moved closer to Jihyo. “Since the day you walked into my store, I didn’t care if you were going to be the one that made me see colour, I wanted you. Then when we met eyes and everything burst in bright yellows and mid-greens, I was so happy, but scared. Then you smiled at me and everything that made me feel fear just went away. I treasure everyday I get to spend with you. You inspire me so much with your passion and your warmth. Falling in love with you has been the best thing that has happened in my life.” Sana stopped talking and got down on one knee.

“Park Jihyo, will you marry me?” Sana spoke and Jihyo felt tears fall as she nodded.

“Yes. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” Sana stood and kissed Jihyo, the pulled away to slip the ring onto the smaller woman’s finger. Jihyo went quit then laughed a little, Sana was confused until Jihyo put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small box. “I was going to surprise you and ask tonight. I guess you beat me to it.” Jihyo, and now Sana, laughed and Jihyo wiped a tear away from Sana’s cheek.

“Minatozaki Sana, will you marry me?” Jihyo asked and Sana nodded. Jihyo slipped the ring onto her finger, much like her own it was a perfect fit.

_Jihyo thought this was what true happiness felt like._

***

Sunday came soon and Nayeon felt butterflies in her stomach as she travelled to the restaurant where Jeongyeon had asked to meet her. When Nayeon arrived she smiled, she saw the firefighter stood outside waiting for her. She was wearing a leather jacket, with a simple white t-shirt underneath. She looked hot and Nayeon realised she was staring when Jeongyeon smirked at her as she approached her and pulled her into a hug.

Nayeon liked the way that Jeongyeon was just that little bit taller than her.

“Shall we go in?” Jeongyeon asked, Nayeon was surprised when the taller girl took her hand and led her inside. 

The two ordered drinks and too much food for them to share and talked, shared life experiences and they both realised, quickly, that they actually liked spending time together.

“So I need to know, how did you end up being a firefighter?” Nayeon spoke as she took a sip from her strawberry and lemon cocktail. Jeongyeon smiled at the other woman’s interest in her job.

“Well, I was never very good in school. It just wasn’t my thing, I liked doing things and not just sitting and being talked out; so university was always off the cards for me. Then after I finished school, I worked as a sous chef for a couple of year. I realised I wanted something more though, I got myself in shape and applied to be a firefighter and I haven’t looked back since.” Jeongyeon and then put some more food and placed it onto her plate.

“You were a sous chef? You definitely need to cook for me at some point.” Nayeon spoke and smiled. “Don’t you get scared though? Running straight into something that’s burning?” She asked and Jeongyeon smiled at the genuine interest Nayeon had taken into getting to know her.

“I sometimes get scared but then the people that might be trapped in those fires are feeling ten fold what I am. I have to do whatever I can in my power to protect and preserve life, I don’t often think about my fear. I think about what I’ve got to do.” Jeongyeon smiled and so did Nayeon, one thing she really loved was when people talked passionately about their careers. “How did you come to owning the bar?” She put the attention back onto the woman opposite her.

“Well, I was good in school. I loved learning, still do. I really liked mathematics, from there I wanted to study business and economics at university but when I actually got to university I hated it. Really hated it, so I left and got a part-time job at the bar, it was called Joe’s at the time, after the guy who owned it. It was only meant to be temporary whilst I figured out what I wanted to do. Then when I was 25, Joe passed away and his wife told me as they had no children and I was their only staff, the bar was mine if I wanted it. So I looked at rebranding it and changing the demographic to a more worker-friendly atmosphere. I renamed it Station X, there used to be a bus stop for the university right outside and that’s how it got its name.” Nayeon explained and Jeongyeon smiled, she really liked listening to the older woman talk about what she did. She could tell even though what she did wasn’t her first passion that now she was certainly very passionate about what she was doing.

“Do you want another drink?” Jeongyeon asked and Nayeon looked at the time then shook her head.

“No, it’s a little late. I should be going.” Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon nodded and asked for the bill, then leaving some table on the table. Shaking her hand at Nayeon when she tried to put some money down from her wallet.

“It’s on me.” Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon smiled.

“Fine. But I’m paying next time.” Nayeon argued as they both stood and made their way outside into the now cooler air.

“There’s going to be a next time?” Jeongyeon asked whilst smiling.

“Of course, and you need to cook for me.” Nayeon returned and they were about to go their separate ways when the firefighter spoke again.

“Let me walk you home.” She offered and Nayeon nodded, shivering a little from the cold air, Jeongyeon didn’t even think before removing her jacket and placing it over Nayeon’s shoulders. 

They walked in relative silence until they got the side door that led to stairs up to Nayeon’s apartment. She leaned against the brick wall next to her door. Jeongyeon stood opposite her and shook a little from the cold, she then stepped closer to Nayeon. “If you want me to stop, say so.” She spoke and placed her hand on the wall above Nayeon’s head and leaned down and lifted the older woman’s chin before grazing her lips against Nayeon’s ever so lightly and then pulling back before leaning back and connecting their lips once more, this time applying more pressure. She pulled back again and this time Nayeon chased her with her lips and pulled Nayeon in by grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling her closer.

“Do you want to come up?” Nayeon asked and gestured to the door to her apartment with her eyes.

“Maybe that isn’t the best idea. I should go.” Jeongyeon started and took a step back and Nayeon tried to grab her hand but Jeongyeon pulled hers away. 

Nayeon’s whole demeanor changed. “No, you’re right. We’re both still on the hunt for our soulmates after all. It’d be stupid to do anything that we’d both regret in the morning.” She spoke, shook the jacket off of her shoulders and handed it back to Jeongyeon and turned to open the door to her apartment.

“Nayeon…” Jeongyeon started but didn’t finish. She knew it was pointless.

“Just go, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon shut the door behind her harshly and Jeongyeon left._ Just like that._

***

Still, Jeongyeon went to _Station X_ every night for the next months. She even started to make great connections with the rest of Nayeon’s friends, her and Momo had a lot in common and she found she and Jihyo could talk for hours about their work and the run ins they had had together. Tonight, Nayeon was especially annoyed by Jeongyeon’s presence though. Jihyo and Sana were talking about some earlier wedding preparations and even asking Jeongyeon’s advice and opinion. Nayeon hated it, they had barely known this woman for a month but she was as involved in wedding planning as the rest of the group of friends.

Nayeon noticed Mina say something in Dahyun’s ear then move down to the other end of the bar, keeping her eyes on the owner, telling her to come and talk to her.

“Everything okay, if you look at Jeongyeon one more time I think she might explode.” Mina spoke, she had noticed the looks Nayeon had been giving the firefighter.

“I just don’t really like her that’s all.” Nayeon tried to be casual but looked over when she heard her laugh at something Chaeyoung had said.

“You don’t? Even Tzuyu likes her and normally it takes her a while to warm to new people,” Mina looked back to their friends, “do you like her or something?” She asked and Nayeon coughed and tried to shut the younger woman up.

“No,” Nayeon didn’t see the point in lying anymore, “she’s my soulmate.” She finished and Mina widened her eyes.

“How long have you known?” She asked and then hit Nayeon for not telling her.

“Since the time I yelled at her for not ordering before using the restrooms.” Nayeon explained and now Mina smiled.

“This is good, you have yours now. I thought you’d be happy, well, happier at least.” Mina noted and Nayeon nodded, so did she.

“I don’t know if I’m hers. Her soulmate, I mean.” Nayeon looked over to Jeongyeon once more.

“Well then ask her.” Mina spoke, like it was the most simple thing in the world.

Nayeon didn’t ask and she let Jeongyeon leave without talking to her, like she had done for every night of the last month. Not knowing was eating her up inside but then the thought that she wasn’t made for Jeongyeon kept stopping her. Until tonight, Nayeon decided she was going to talk to her tonight.

That was, until, Jeongyeon walked into Station X with a beautiful woman Nayeon hadn’t seen before. She was introduced as Seulgi and apparently she and Jeongyeon had been on three dates. Nayeon had to excuse herself and was met with Jihyo following her up to her apartment.

“That was quite the shock.” She tried to lighten the mood as she took a seat next to Nayeon on the older woman’s, new, midnight blue couch and pulled her into a hug.

“Why can’t I just have what all you guys have? Why couldn’t I have just found my soulmate and be happy like all of you are. What have I done to deserve to not be happy?” Nayeon cried for a while and Jihyo just held her, that’s all she could do because truthfully, she didn’t have any answers for her friend she wished she did, but she just, didn’t.

“I know this is totally the wrong time to ask,” Nayeon sat up when Jihyo started talking again, “I really want you to be my Maid Of Honour- and you don’t have to say anything yet and the wedding isn’t for a while still but there’s nobody else I want up there with me, supporting me when I marry Sana.” Jihyo rambled and Nayeon smiled for the first time that evening.

“I would love to, of course I’ll be there with you.” Nayeon hugged her best friend again, they pulled away when they heard a knock at the door and then saw the door open to reveal Jeongyeon.

“Eunha let me up. I hope that’s okay.” She spoke softly.

“I’ll give you some space.” Jihyo rose and left, closing the door behind her. Nayeon tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes and Jeongyeon sits where Jihyo just was.

“What’s going on Nayeon?” She asks, looking at the blank TV screen in front of them.

“Nothing. Nothing is going on.” Nayeon speaks, almost through gritted teeth.

“Really? Because we kissed and then I left, and we haven’t spoken for a month even though I’ve come here every night hoping maybe things would be different but they never are.” Jeongyeon speaks, a little more assertively now, she’s not angry but certainly upset.

“You were the one who wanted to leave.” Nayeon reminds the firefighter.

“And then you slammed the door in my face!” Jeongyeon reminds the owner who sighs.

“Still you have Seulgi now.” Nayeon bites back. Jeongyeon runs her hands through her hair.

“It’s early, we’re not exclusive. She’s nice.” Jeongyeon explains and Nayeon looks at her.

“Sounds like you’re missing a but at the end there.” Nayeon almost jokes and Jeongyeon smiles. “She isn’t your soulmate.” Nayeon fills in the blank herself.

“Have you found yours yet?” Jeongyeon asks and Nayeon nods.

“Have you?” She returns and Jeongyeon nods also. “What’s she like?” Jeongyeon thinks for a moment.

“She’s really pretty, beautiful actually. I haven’t known her that long, I really don’t know much about her, but I want to. I want to know everything about her. She’s almost intoxicating.” Jeongyeon speaks, looking down at her hands.

“Maybe you should approach her and-” Jeongyeon suddenly turns and kisses Nayeon. The older womans drapes her arms over Jeongyeon’s shoulders and lets herself sink into the kiss. “ Should we do this?” She pulled back, but didn’t wait for Jeongyeon to answer and just leaned back in and kissed her again, this time she took the firefighters bottom lip in between her teeth and nipped at it quickly, she thought she had done something wrong when the other woman suddenly pulled back but she was surprised when she felt Jeongyeon’s lips against her neck, planting kisses allover, some gentle, some open mouthed and some that will certainly leave marks that Nayeon will have a hard time covering. She pressed one final kiss, just below her jaw, where Nayeon was particularly sensitive. Nayeon moved her hands to grab at Jeongyeon’s black firefighter t-shirt to remove it, Jeongyeon helped her do it, it was quicker that way.

Her hands immediately fell to the younger woman’s stomach and traced over the toned surface as she kissed her again. Nayeon suddenly stopped and pushed Jeongyeon back. “Are you sure about this?” She asked and Jeongyeon nodded, she hadn’t been more sure of anything in a long time. Nayeon stood and put her hand out for Jeongyeon to take and the led her to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

***

Nayeon laid on her side, facing Jeongyeon and placed a hand on her chest where she had left a mark on the firefighter. “I hope your girlfriend doesn’t see this.” She joked and Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. 

“She isn’t my girlfriend.” She returned and Nayeon nodded, she realised she should probably feel more guilty about hooking up with Jeongyeon whilst the girl she was dating was sat downstairs in her bar talking to their friends. But she didn’t feel guilty, she felt euphoric, at peace.

“Maybe we should go back down. We’ve been up here a suspiciously long time.” Nayeon pointed out and Jeongyeon rolled onto her back and let the covers fall of her body. Nayeon, as shameless as ever, let her eyes travel down the firefighter’s figure. She kept herself in pretty good shape, but Jeongyeon was on another level, she had muscle in places that Nayeon didn’t know you could get muscle. Although Jeongyeon’s strength and stamina did certainly come in handy a little while earlier, but Nayeon would keep that to herself.

“Sure, but you might want to put something on your neck first. I kinda went to town. Sorry.” Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon rolled her eyes. Jeongyeon moved across to place another kiss on Nayeon’s lips then immediately moved to her neck once more, peppering sweet kisses allover. 

“If you carry on like that, we won’t be going back down for a while.” Nayeon held onto Jeongyeon’s strong arms as she kissed her.

“Oh, I’ll certainly be going down.” Jeongyeon spoke as she pulled the covers of herself and Nayeon once more.

***

It was nearly closing time when the two returned to the bar, they both made sure they looked presentable. Nayeon probably apologised a hundred times in ten seconds to Eunha when thy got back down. Jeongyeon moved to Seulgi’s side once more and placed a chaste kiss on her lips to apologise for being away for so long. Nayeon felt guilty when she saw the two women interacting, she caught eyes with Tzuyu, who smirked at her. “Don’t”, Nayeon mouthed at her. Tzuyu knew exactly what had happened in Nayeon’s flat but the older woman knew her friend wouldn’t tell anyone what she had worked out.

“Can I get a lemonade please?” The woman, who Nayeon now recognised as Seulgi, approached her and asked. Nayeon smiled kindly at her as she prepared it.

“Not much of a drinker?” She tried to strike conversation.

“I’m on duty at 8AM, I don’t like drinking before an early shift.” She explained nicely, Jeongyeon was right. She was nice, maybe that’s all she was.

“What do you do?” Nayeon asked as she placed the full glass on the counter.

“Oh I’m a police detective.” Seulgi spoke plainly._ Nayeon realised she had just had sex with a woman who was dating a cop._ Brilliant.

“I’m sorry for taking her for so long.” Nayeon apologised, Seulgi waved her off.

“It’s no problem, Jeong told me you two needed to talk. Plus, your friends were really welcoming.” Seulgi handed Nayeon some money and headed back to her seat.

***

It was exactly nine days later when Nayeon ended up in bed with Jeongyeon again, this time the firefighter had purposely waited for everyone to leave and for closing time to come before they headed up. 

“God, you’re so good at that.” Nayeon spoke, almost a little annoyed after Jeognyeon had brought her to another climax.

“Thank you- I think that was a compliment.” She laughed and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling in Nayeon’s bedroom. She liked Nayeon’s room. It was cozy.

Nayeon moved so she was laying close to the other woman and Jeongyeon just instinctively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Nayeon hated how nice it felt to be close to Jeongyeon. She silenced her thoughts by leaning up to kiss the firefighter once more. “What time do you get off tomorrow?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon smirked.

“Well, I finish at 7PM but what time_ I get off _will be determined by if you invite me over.” She spoke and Nayeon hit her arm lightly and rolled away from her.

“Well, I won’t turn you away.” She spoke, not joking now. “Plus, you still haven’t cooked for me like you promised to do nearly two months ago now.” Nayeon reasoned and Jeongyeon nodded.

“Then come to my place, what night is quietest for you?” Jeongyeon asked and Nayeon smiled, although she tried to hide it.

“None,” She started and Jeongyeon hit her now, “I can always ask Chaeyoung to cover and come over tomorrow?” Nayeon proposed and Joengyoen.

“So eager to see me,” She teased and Nayeon rolled her eyes, “I’d really like that. If that’s okay with you and Chaeyoung as well.” She spoke, she didn’t want to put someone out of their way just for a hook up and some dinner.

“She used to work here.” Nayeon spoke and grabbed her phone: _chaengie, please tell me you’re free tomorrow? I need someone to cover the bar._

Chaeyoung replied pretty quickly: _of course. I finish at 4, so i’ll come right after._

Nayeon turned around to tell Jeongyeon but realised the woman had fallen asleep, she didn’t have the heart to wake her.

***

Nayeon was counting down the minutes until she could leave, she just had to hope that nobody asked any questions of why she was leaving. She had already run Eunha and Chaeyoung through everything they would need for the evening, and Eunha already knew how to lock up so Nayeon had no worries.

“Wow, you look hot, Im.” Momo spoke as she entered the bar and took note of Nayeon’s extra effort for her appearance this evening.

“She’s definitely getting laid.” Tzuyu spoke, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

“I’m meeting Jeongyeon.” Nayeon stated, avoiding Tzuyu’s eyes. She often thought the paralegal was too perceptive for her own good. “For a friendly dinner.” She finished and neither of them believed it.

“And dessert.” Momo quipped and Tzuyu hi-fived her.

“You know I preferred it when you two didn’t live together. When you used to get here really laye.” Nayeon spoke, but all three of them knew she didn’t mean it.

“I’m covering for you so you can have sex with a hot firefighter? That’s low, even for you.” Chaeyoung joked as she handed two drinks to Momo and Tzuyu, they didn’t order but she knew what they drank when they wanted something alcoholic. Tzuyu always went for a vodka lemonade and Momo preferred a fruity cider.

“Who’s having sex with a hot firefighter?” Dahyun asked as her and Mina approached the counter. 

“Nayeon.” Chaeyoung spoke and buried her face in her hands.

“I am not having sex with Jeongyeon.” Nayeon responded, taking a glass and making herself a drink. She still had an hour until she could leave. “She’s making me dinner and we’re going to talk.” Nayeon explained, finishing her whiskey in one.

“Didn’t you talk for like two hours the other night?” Mina pointed out and then the penny dropped for all of them.

“You didn’t?” From Dahyun.

“Im Nayeon you sly fox.” From Momo.

“Doesn’t she have a girlfriend? Who was down here whilst you were going down on Jeongyeon?” Finally, from Tzuyu. 

“They’re not exclusive.” Nayeon defended herself.

“So you admit you hooked up with her last night?” Eunha now pitched in from the other side of the bar.

“Who hooked up?” Jihyo asked as her and Sana caught the last part of the conversation.

“Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Last night. And when Seulgi was here.” Dahyun explained and Sana and Jihyo’s jaws dropped to the floor.

“They’re not exclusive!” Nayeon almost shouted. 

“We’re not judging, but I thought you were trying to find your soulmate. How is hooking up with a firefighter, a hot one at that, but still, going to help you do that?” Momo asked and Tzuyu rested her hand on top of her girlfriend’s and just looked at her.

“It’s Jeongyeon.” Momo spoke after a moment and everyone caught on.

“Yeah. It sounds crazy but I don’t want to rush into anything. Which sounds really stupid out loud when I know we’ve hooked up but about two months ago we went to get dinner and she kissed me and I think we both freaked. We both know that we’re each other’s soulmates. That I’m sure of, I just don’t think either of us is ready to admit it just yet.” Nayeon spoke and her friends listened and absorbed what she was saying.

“You know we’ll be here to support you no matter what, right?” Chaeyoung voiced for the group and pulled Nayeon into a side hug to show her she really meant it.

“I need to go.” Nayeon looked at the time and gathered her things. “Wish me luck.” She left with a chorus of well wishes from her friends.

“I can’t believe she’s hooking up with a firefighter.” Dahyun spoke, still in amazement.

“Would you like me to find you one as well?” Mina teased and Dahyun smiled wildly.

“If you could, make sure she’s really hot though.” She teased back and Mina smiled, they did. But deep down, they were all worried about Nayeon and what she was doing. What she was about to do.

***

Jeongyeon answered the door on the second knock. “Wow you look-”

“_Fuckable_?” Nayeon cut off. “That’s what my friends said. 

“I was going to say beautiful but fuckable works too I guess. Do your friends know you’re coming to see me?” Jeongyeon asked as she took Nayeon’s jacket and hung it up. From what Nayeon could see, Jeongyeon had a nice place, it was modern, and clean, but had little touches that made it homely.

“Well, they kinda forced it out of me. Is that a problem?” Nayeon asked and was nervous for Jeongyeon’s response.

“No. I’m not ashamed of this, Nayeon. I have a beautiful woman in my home, how could I possibly be ashamed of that?” Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon blushed a little.

“Did you use that line on Seulgi too?” Nayeon asked without thinking. She saw Jeongyeon tense a little at her words. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking.” Nayeon said and Jeongyeon placed her hands on the older woman’s cheeks. She didn’t answer the question, she just led them to the kitchen and gestured for Nayeon to sit whilst she finished cooking.

“How was your day?” Jeongyeon asked as she chopped some herbs, Nayeon was impressed at how quickly she could chop. 

Nayeon didn’t have chance to answer because Jeongyeon suddenly turned around and all Nayeon could see was blood. 

***

It didn’t take long for them to get seen at the hospital. Luckily, Jeongyeon didn’t lose too much of her finger, just the tip and didn’t lose too much blood either. However, she was in a lot of pain and so she had to wait for the strong painkillers the doctor gave her to wear off before she could leave. Jeongyeon inisited that Nayeon should leave and go home but Nayeon stayed, wanted to stay. She felt that bad that this happened when she was there. 

“You know I’ve always hated hospitals,” Jeongyeon spoke as she looked around, “when I was younger and broke my wrist, I cried the whole time I was here.” She explained and Nayeon listened to her pain induced ramblings. 

“Well I should count myself lucky you’re not crying now then.” Nayeon joked and Jeongyeon laughed. 

“You’re so pretty.” She stated and smiled at the bar owner. “I’m so happy I’m falling in love with you.” Jeongyeon spoke just as a nurse came back in. Nayeon froze, completely froze. 

***

Nayeon managed to get Jeongyeon back to her apartment and in her bed by 11:55PM, the doctor advised that because of pain killers she had someone watch her overnight. Nayeon hated how smug all of her friends looked when she emerged from the back of the bar. 

“Have a good night?” Tzuyu teased first. 

“We ended up in the emergency room. Jeongyeon cut herself badly, she’s in my room sleeping now. Oh, and she told me she was falling in love with me when she was high on painkillers.” Nayen explained, not skipping any of the major events. “Are you still okay to close?” She asked to Eunha who nodded before heading back up to her apartment. 

Jeongyeon must’ve felt the bed dip because she stirred when Nayeon laid down. “It’s just me, go to sleep.” Nayeon whispered and Jeongyeon immediately feel back asleep. “I think I’m falling in love with you too.” 

Being with Jeongyeon didn’t make Nayeon see fireworks, but it did feel a lot like coming home. 

***

Jeongyeon woke up first and straight away felt a sharp pain through her finger that caused her to yell out, which woke Nayeon. 

“Everything alright?” She jumped straight up when Jeongyeon shook her head and grabbed the lesser strength painkillers the hospital gave them. 

“Thanks.” Jeongyeon took it and swallowed it quickly with some water Nayeon also handed her. 

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?” Nayeon asked the firefighter tentatively. Jeongyeon thought for a moment. 

“Thankfully, I’ve got no memory after I cut my finger. Did I do anything I should regret?” Jeongyeon joked and Nayeon sighed and shook her head. 

“No, just told me about the time you broke your leg and cried the whole time you were in hospital.” Nayeon informed the younger woman who threw on her clothes from the previous night and head to work. “Do you want to borrow something to wear to work?” Nayeon offered as she stood and looked through her dresser and pulled out an oversized jumper and handed it to Jeongyeon. It was purple one, that Nayeon really liked but would happily let the other woman wear it. 

“Thanks for everything.” Jeongyeon said as she stood and made her way around to Nayeon and gently placed a kiss on Nayeon’s lips. “Uh, is that okay?” She asked and Nayeon looked confused. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” The bar owner questioned. 

“Well, we only really do that when we hook up and-“ Nayeon leaned up to kiss Jeongyeon once more. 

“Come by later if you’re up to it.” Nayeon offered and Jeongyeon nodded then obviously had a thought. 

“I told Seulgi we’d go to dinner tonight.” Jeongyeon almost grimaced as she said it. 

“That’s cool. I’ll see you whenever then.” Nayeon left and headed to her bathroom, Jeongyeon took that as her cue to leave. 

*******

The two fell back into the same routine as they had done during the month when they didn’t talk. Jeongyeon came to the bar, talked to their friends but not Nayeon. Nayeon didn’t talk to Jeongyeon either. 

Except now, everytime Jeongyeon entered the bar, Seulgi was there. They were official now. All their friends congratulated them, all whilst sending a sorry look to Nayeon. 

“So who asked who?” Momo posed the question and Nayeon cringed. 

“I asked her over dinner last night.” Seulgi answered. “I was so happy when Jeong said yes.” She placed a kiss to Jeongyeon’s cheek and Nayeon excused herself to check some stock out the back. 

With each day and each visit to the bar, Nayeon lost more and more hope. Seulgi and Jeongyeon had been together for four months now and still coming to the bar. Sana and Jihyo had stepped up their wedding preparations and had set a date and venue. Everyone was excited but Nayeon couldn’t help the feeling in her stomach that grew larger every time she saw Jeongyeon and Seulgi together, with her friends. 

***

Jihyo tried to convince Nayeon to talk to Jeongyeon and tell her how she was feeling but eventually she felt like it was falling on death ears and decided to give up. Jeongyeon started coming to the bar less and less and didn’t have any contact with Nayeon at all. Every so often Momo or Jihyo would tell her how she was doing or tell her that Jeongyeon and Seulgi was still together. 

Another month passed. 

Jeongyeon came to the bar without Seulgi. Jihyo raised an eyebrow when Jeongyeon finished three drinks quickly. Nayeon had been in her room all day with a headache and so Eunha was in charge. 

“So how’s things with Seulgi?” Jihyo asked her friend who finished another drink and then turned to Jihyo. 

“Over. I ended it.” Jeongyeon spoke casually. Eunha came over to take her glass. “Is Nayeon in?” She asked and Eunha nodded. 

“Yeah. But she specifically told me not to let you up.” Eunha spoke and Jeongyeon nodded then rose off of her stool and exited the bar. A few minutes later she was at the side door to Nayeon’s apartment. 

“Nayeon!” She banged on the door once and heard someone coming. 

“Didn’t I tell Eunha to not let you in?” Nayeon asked as soon as she opened the door. 

“I need to speak to you, I need us to stop avoiding each other.” Jeongyeon started. Nayeon put her door on the latch and stood against the wall next to it. 

“What about Seulgi? What would she think about you being here?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon sighed then she saw Nayeon shiver and so gave her the leather jacket she was wearing and put it over Nayeon. 

“I ended it.” Jeongyeon spoke simply. 

“So you came here because you ended it?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon sighed. 

“No- I,” she sighed, trying to gather her thoughts, “listen I could die tomorrow and I don’t want to die and never get to be with you properly. I love you, Im Nayeon. Please just let me love me.” Jeongyeon placed her hand above Nayeon’s head on the wall. 

Nayeon didn’t say anything, she leaned up and kissed Jeongyeon just like Jeongyeon had kissed her for the first time. She grazed their lips together ever so softly then pulled back and dived back in, pulling Jeongyeon closer by the shirt and draping her arms over the firefighters shoulders. 

“I love you too, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon took Jeongyeon’s hand and led her up to her apartment. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jeongyeon asked, holding Nayeon by the waist as they stood in her living room. 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” Nayeon smiled into the kiss once again. 

***

_Seven Months Later_

Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s relationship moved along steadily in the next few months. They started sharing time between both of their apartments and had drawers in each of their bedrooms. They moved at their own pace and they loved each other, genuinely loved each other. 

They had travelled out of the city for Jihyo and Sana’s wedding and were currently enjoying the evening celebrations with their friends when Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon onto the dance floor. 

“You know, there’s quite a distance between our apartments. And it’s so hard for us when we both have to leave so early in the morning to get to work so I was thinking about an ad I saw for a new apartment building that was five minutes from your bar and five minutes from my station.” Jeongyeon spoke in Nayeon’s ear as they slow danced.

“Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?” Nayeon teased and Jeongyeon nodded. 

“That depends, are you saying yes.” Jeongyeon responded and Nayeon’s smile grew. 

“Yes.” Jeongyeon placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips as they danced. 

***

It was on their first night in their apartment that Jeongyeon proposed. She waited for Nayeon to come to bed and then got down on one knee. 

“Im Nayeon, it is a pleasure to love you and an even greater pleasure to be loved by you. Will you marry me?” Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon off of the floor and kissed her deeply. 

***

It was 8:00AM on a Tuesday morning in January when Nayeon got a text from Jeongyeon that red: go to my bedside table and look in the top drawer. there is a letter in there. read it and never let it go and remember i will always love you im nayeon. 

At 8:15AM on the same Tuesday morning, Nayeon turned on the TV to see news of a blaze that was being called uncontrollable on the news, Nayeon slowly saw everything around her turn to grey. 

Her tears fell onto the paper in her hand. 

_Dear The Love Of My Life Im Nayeon,_

_If you are reading this I’m afraid the worst has happened. I know you always asked how I don’t get scared running into burning buildings but the truth is, I didn’t get scared because I didn’t have anything that I was scared of losing, that I was scared would lose me. _

_Ever since I met you and my world got turned into colour, I felt fear. Fear that I might not come home to you. Fear that your world may turn grey. If sorry that it has happened. _

_You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my perfect match. It wasn’t always easy but nothing worth having ever is. It was an honour to call you my girlfriend/wife. I don’t know when, or if, you’ll need this letter so I didn’t know which to write. _

_I love you. I hope I can live on through you. I hope if the worst has happened then I want you to be happy, have my memory but be happy. I know I was your soulmate but I don’t want you grieve me. Find someone who can help you cherish our memories and someone who can make you laugh how you made me laugh. _

_Our love will go on forever,_

_Your soulmate,_

_Yoo Jeongyeon/The Hot Firefighter._

***

Nayeon cried into her hands after she finished reading the letter then her phone rang and it was Jihyo. 

“Jihyo...She...She’s gone.” Nayeon wept. Jihyo tried all she could to console her friend, but there was no words that were enough. 

_Jeongyeon was gone. Nayeon's life was grey and for the first time, she truly felt alone._

  
  
  



End file.
